


Stolen

by SnowyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: There's nothing more frustrating than your lover disappearing and not being able to do anything about it, but Ino will try anyway.





	Stolen

If there’s one thing that will piss Ino off, it’s someone causing harm in some way to Sakura. When she’d heard Sakura had disappeared in England, she’d packed her bags, stormed the Ministry and demanded to be on the search team of Aurors. If she couldn’t track down her girlfriend, who could? The Minister had agreed within five minutes, and anybody who disagreed found themselves seeing her way shortly after.

Using some of her Veela abilities didn’t hurt. Sakura wouldn’t approve, but then, she also wasn’t here. Which was the whole issue.

Her team had been starstruck to realise they were joining forces with none other than Harry Potter’s team. Ino didn’t see the appeal, and really, didn’t they realise one of their greatest Cursebreakers was missing?

That Sakura hadn’t already busted herself out is enough cause for worry.

It takes two agonising days to trace her movements, and her panic escalates when they find the body of her partner. Even the English Auror team appear concerned, a slight surprise given the man wasn’t their own.

Ino waits out the fighting that erupts once they find the dark witch responsible. She stays out of the way and sneaks inside the seemingly abandoned house instead, frowning when she sees the curses painted over the walls. She’s just found a locked room she just knows Sakura is in when Harry joins her.

“Mind if I try opening it?” he asks. Ino is struck by the urgency in his eyes.

“Has she kidnapped anyone else?” she asks as she takes a step back.

“Just a few,” Harry says, tone light but the force beneath it is obvious. He casts a few blasting spells that grow stronger as more of their force joins them. Ino tries to keep her impatience down, frustrated once again she’d chosen to specialise in Potions. Her experimental explosive potion is heavy in her pocket and if she was certain she wouldn’t accidentally blow them all up, she’d have thrown the whole vial at the stupid door.

The shields crumble and the door bursts into pieces. One of the Aurors tries to block the way so they can examine it first but Ino weaves between them and straight to Sakura. She hovers at the edge of an expansive ring of runes, tries to decipher them but takes one look at Sakura’s exhausted face and her magic takes a mind of its own, blasting a path for her.

Sakura falls into her arms, her hands bound with heavy steel cuffs and legs bound to massive spikes buried in the floor. Ino’s heart sinks as she realises how much of a fight Sakura must’ve given to deserve such precautions.

“I’m here,” she croons, sinking her magic into Sakura, who shivers and buries her face into her neck. There’s not much that can stand between a Veela and her Bonded, and Ino aggressively rips at the remnants of Dark magic binding Sakura’s own.

“Can’t believe there’s a counter to me,” Sakura grumbles. Her irritation makes Ino sag with relief. There’s a way to go with healing for the both of them, but her determination is an endlessly reassuring sign.

“Is that bitch dead?” one of the other prisoners asks. Ino glances back, blinks in surprise to see Draco Malfoy being attended to by Harry with more care than she’d expected.

“Like you’d kill her if you had the chance,” another prisoner scoffs. Ino tunes them all out and gathers Sakura into her arms, carrying her out before her protectiveness can meld into violence.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh not happy with this haha


End file.
